Change Room Fun!
by Deeks
Summary: Kim and Bonnie heat things up in the change rooms after cheer practice. A routine encounter between the two rivals develops into something more unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

"Kim!" an annoyed brunette cheerleader called out. "We have a problem"

"You mean you have a problem Bonnie" Kim replied flatly.

Bonnie glanced behind her to see that the other cheerleaders had filed out of the change room as soon as the tanned female had opened her mouth.

"Whatever" the brunette dismissed, "That last routine was horrible" she stated with a provocative tone.

"I didn't hear anyone else complain" replied Kim, growing progressively agitated.

"That's because they're scared of you, but I'm not! You're totally leading this squad south K" snapped Bonnie.

"Look Bonnie, we both know that this is just you wanting to be on top this time!" retorted the redhead.

"Well, maybe if you gave me a chance to be on top, I wouldn't have a problem with it" explained the brunette.

Kim pointed her finger in Bonnie's face, "I'm the squad captain that means I have to be on top!" yelled Kim.

"Says who?" inquired the tanned female.

"Says the fact I implemented the pyramid into the routine" replied the redhead.

Bonnie looked at the finger hovering in her face, Kim let out a startled cry as the brunette leaned in and bit the pink digit.

"Ow you just bit my finger!" Kim exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, well…don't wave your fingers in my face K" Bonnie snapped back, looking away but glancing back to see the redhead's reaction.

To her own shock, the moment she turned her head her lips met with her rivals.

The simple lip press wasted no time, developing into a deep and passionate kiss.

In fact it was passion which seemed to completely cloud both girls' thoughts as neither of them broke away as they tore at each others mouths mercilessly.

Wrapping their arms around each other and groping their soft slender form, Kim soon found herself walking backwards with the brunette in her grasp. The redhead backed into a bench in the change room and fell back with Bonnie on top of her.

It's a wonder neither of them were injured, but something drove them to continue their unexpected yet strangely pleasant make-out session. It wasn't long before Bonnie's hands found their way inside Kim's cheerleading top and it was soon removed.

The same could be said for the rest of their uniforms, as they were soon discarded, albeit awkwardly; but both girls shortly found themselves and their naked bodies touching once more.

Bonnie laid several kisses along Kim's collarbone, causing the redhead to moan softly each time the brunette's lips made contact with that sensitive spot.

However the tanned female had silently decided that any foreplay was now officially over. It was time to get serious. It may not be cheer practice, but Bonnie Rockwaller was going to show Kim Possible that she could stand out on top just as well as her rival.

The brunette began thrusting her womanhood against Kim's own, and both girls moaned and curled their toes at the initial touch. Bonnie started off slowly then gradually increased the pace. Periodically stopping and giving a long hard thrust before returning to a steady rhythm.

Things were starting to heat up, and both cheerleaders were beginning to sweat.

"Ow!" Kim yelped as Bonnie's nails dug their way into her soft shoulders. Kim shot a glare at the brunette, who returned a taunting smile.

"Owww!" Bonnie let out an exaggerated whine. "What do you think you're doing Possible?" she growled, as Kim dug her own nails into Bonnie's back.

"Sorry B, it was an accident" Kim smiled.

"You totally did that on purpose!" Bonnie growled, quickening her pace.

Both cheerleaders were breathing quickly; sweat forming on their slender, attractive bodies. The heat emanating from their moist and sensitive openings was incredible, and so was the atmosphere, the thrill of two totally exposed rivals riding each other into submission on a changing room bench was a turn on for both girls, despite anyone could walk in on them neither was prepared to move.

It was about here and now, and it was almost over, the two cheerleaders could feel the pressure building up within them, Bonnie shifted her hands to Kim's breasts and began massaging them roughly but carefully, her eyes closed the brunette began bobbing her head back and forth with each thrust.

Kim bit her lip and braced for the inevitable climax, she had never experienced anything like this before; she was hoping it might last a bit longer, but she felt her senses dull, this was it.

Both girls suddenly erupted in a cry of pure ecstasy and release. Kim arched her back as Bonnie rode out the final few thrusts. The space in-between them was hot and damp, from sweat and other bodily juices. Kim's breasts had red handprints on them from where the brunette was roughly playing with them.

Bonnie collapsed onto the redhead beneath her. Both of them panting heavily, Kim's own breaths; lifting the brunette with the rise and fall of her chest. After a few minutes the two composed themselves, sitting upright and apart on the now warm bench.

The two girls slowly turned their heads to face one another. "Did we just..?" they asked each other, as if their passion had been blinding them the whole time.

Suddenly both cheerleaders gave each other a sour look, "Ewwww" they both shuddered.

Bonnie sprung from the bench and covered her exposed areas, as if she were standing in a room full of prying eyes. "Ew! Ew! Ew!" she continued to carry on. Kim shook her head as Bonnie grabbed her cheer uniform and darted for the showers. "I can't believe you did that to me Possible!" the brunette shouted from the other room.

"Uhh, excuse me?" Kim raised an eyebrow in mock question. Knowing exactly where this was going.

Anticipating her rival's expression, Bonnie stuck her head out of the shower room, "You totally used me like a toy" the brunette exclaimed, ducking her head back into the showers and walking out pulling her top down over her bra.

"Uh, hello?" asked Kim, putting one hand on her hip and leaning forward for emphasis. "If I recall, Miss Rockwaller, you were on top doing all of the riding"

Kim bluntly stated.

Bonnie glared at the redhead. "I was..." she started, but Kim cut her off.

"You could have left anytime Bonnie" stated Kim, folding her arms.

"You know I couldn't K" said the brunette, crossing her arms and turning her body slightly away from the redhead, but keeping her head focused on her.

"And why not B?" questioned Kim, eager to hear how great Bonnie's next answer was going to be.

Bonnie turned her head away from the redhead to shield herself from the embarrassment. "Uhh, because no one can stop themselves when they're that close to the end"

Kim blinked. "I meant before we got that far Bonnie, you could have left way before then" Kim retorted.

"Whatever, this is your fault!" Bonnie snapped back. Turning to face her rival and point at her.

"I. You!" Kim started, raising her finger.

"Just go home Kim, you've done enough already!" exclaimed the brunette, now pointing towards the gym door.

Kim's head sunk between her shoulders as she shook with anger "Fine!" she turned and headed for the door.

"Uhh, hello Kim?" Bonnie called out to the redhead's back.

Kim turned around, glaring at her rival. "What now Bonnie?"

The brunette stood with both hands on her hips and a smug smile on her face. Kim wondered what she was playing at, and then glanced down at herself, she was still naked.

The redhead blushed, feeling very stupid. "Right" was all she could say.

"Seriously Kim, you're so pathetic" stated Bonnie, picking up her bag and walking past the cheerleader to leave the gym.

**The very next Practice.**

"Okay team, good hustle!" Kim addressed the other cheerleaders.

"We, um" she gulped as she made eye contact with Bonnie. "We are so going to rock at the semi-finals!" the redhead cheered to the rest of the squad.

The other girls cheered, apart from Bonnie. Then broke up and headed towards the changing room. Kim lingered behind to stretch, making her way over to the change rooms when she saw the other girls leaving. She noted that Bonnie wasn't amongst them, at least not that she could see; which means she was either taking a shower or she had something to say.

Kim cautiously opened the door to the change room. She caught sight of Bonnie leaning on the lockers.

"Good Practice today huh Possible?" Bonnie inquired with a sly tone and grin.

Kim smiled, and made her way to her locker. "Yeah, it _was_ good Bonnie" she decided to bait whatever the brunette really wanted to say.

"I knew you'd say that Kim" Bonnie started, leaning on the locker next to Kim's. Watching the redhead's face; for any sign of emotion. "I'll bet it was especially good for you"

'Here it comes', thought Kim, Opening her locker to impede Bonnie's view.

"You looked like you had a lot of fun checking out my butt!" smiled the brunette from behind the locker door.

Kim closed the locker door and looked at her rival with an expression that read you can't be serious. "Puh-lease Bonnie, you were totally looking up my skirt during the pyramid routine" Kim smiled and walked past the brunette who stood with her mouth agape.

"So not Kim, you were checking me out like, like the whole time" Bonnie stuttered and surprised Kim had noticed her little glance upward during practice.

Kim smiled as she picked up her bag and started walking in the brunette's direction.

As she reached her rival she leant in so their noses were almost touching, Bonnie closed her eyes out of reflex and anticipation; opening them as she felt Kim walk by without doing anything.

"Um, hello, what was that?" the brunette asked as Kim smiled to herself and strutted towards the exit.

"What was what?" Kim teased, "I didn't do anything"

"That was my point; you can't just do that to someone!" Bonnie growled. "I swear Kim, you're such a freak"

Kim giggled at Bonnie's frustration. "See, _you_ were totally checking _me_ out" smiled the redhead as she slowly turned to face her rival.

Bonnie turned her head away to break eye contact. "Was not" she said softly. As Kim walked over and stood in front of her.

"Was too" Bonnie felt Kim whisper on her neck; She turned back to face the redhead whose presence for some reason felt intimidating, causing Bonnie to cower somewhat.

With her back still against the locker the brunette was beginning to feel trapped. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. "Let go of me Kim" she said softly.

"Bonnie, I'm not even touching you" replied Kim, who took a step back.

The tanned female opened her eyes and stared intently into her rival's. "Well, you should be!" retorted the brunette. Wrapping her right leg around Kim's slender waist; pulling her into a deep kiss.

Bonnie brought a hand up behind Kim's head, running her fingers through her rival's soft hair, the other hand roughly alternating between gripping Kim's back and massaging it.

Kim's own hands simply gripped Bonnie's own slender waist, running her thumbs up and down the sides of the tanned females toned belly.

Suddenly Bonnie broke the kiss placing both hands on Kim's shoulders and holding the redhead away from her face. The brunette shook her head, "This is not going to work Kim; you totally stink" she stated bluntly.

Kim shot a look of shock and surprise at the other girl. "Excuse me? You started..."

Exclaimed the redhead, but she was cut off when Bonnie turned her around and marched her towards the showers. "You need a shower like, urgently Kim"

The brunette positioned her rival in front of an open shower stall.

"Well?" stated Bonnie impatiently, while the redhead just stood there bewildered. "Strip off and get in there!" she ordered, pointing towards the vacant shower.

"Yes ma'am!" Kim replied sarcastically. She couldn't believe what she was doing, even Ron could see through Bonnie's little shower scheme. Kim decided to play along though, "You know, you don't smell lovely either Bonnie, you could use a shower yourself"

"Well" began the brunette, "If you insist" smiled the tanned female, slowly relieving herself of her cheer uniform.

Kim turned on the water and shot a glance towards Bonnie who had entered the shower stall and closed the door behind her. "You know B, we're the only one's here; we don't have to share showers" she teased, knowing that this was Bonnie's intention to begin with.

"Hey, It's easier to wash your back with someone else K" replied the brunette slyly as she reached for the soap.

They both stood under the warm water, their hair quickly clinging to their soft shoulders. Tiny beads of water covered their slender bodies which gave their skin a fuzzy look.

Bonnie stood behind Kim and hesitated, holding both hands up ready to lather the redheads back with soap. Kim looked over her shoulder as she anticipated her rivals touch.

Bonnie placed a hand on Kim's back, causing the redhead to gasp slightly, the feeling of another's touch was a shock, like the water had suddenly gone icy cold; however a warm pleasant feeling soon crept up as her nerves settled. Bonnie started applying the soap to her rival's back, massaging the soft and supple skin.

Kim lifted her arms slightly to run her hands through her soaked hair, during which Bonnie paused for a moment before reaching her hands under and coupled her rival's breasts. Kim gasped and lowered her arms in reflex; this caused the soap to slip from Bonnie's grasp and land on the shower floor.

The redhead moaned softly as her rival kneaded her soft, sensitive breasts. Kim's nipples began to stiffen, which Bonnie's had started to do awhile ago. One of the tanned female's hands snaked its way down Kim's belly and into her nether regions.

This caused the redheaded cheerleader to gasp yet again and take a step backwards.

"Oww!" complained the brunette, "You trod on my toe K!" she growled, lifting her injured foot and standing on one leg. "You're like, the clumsiest girl ever"

"Don't blame me B, you were supposed to be washing my back" retorted Kim.

"I finished washing your back" the brunette frowned, slightly blushing.

"Then it's my turn to help you" smiled Kim, grasping Bonnie by the shoulders and shifting her into one of the shower corners.

The brunette had a startled look on her face, "What the..." she cried as Kim bent her right leg between Bonnie's thighs, essentially pinning the tanned female between herself and the shower corner.

Kim gently cupped both of her rival's breasts and began massaging them softly, running her thumbs over the brunette's stiff nipples. Bonnie started to whimper and slowly slid herself up and down Kim's leg.

The two girls kissed periodically between Bonnie's loud moans. Kim could feel her leg heating up, and even through the water she could feel how wet the tanned female had become, the warmth from her opening standing out from the heat of the shower.

Kim reached a hand down and started to massage her own starving womanhood. The two we're soon panting softly. Bonnie began to increase her speed, riding Kim's leg with everything she had. "This is so wrong," stated the brunette in-between breaths.

"We can stop if you like" offered Kim, although she knew that wouldn't happen.

"No" stated Bonnie bluntly, gripping Kim's arm just in case the redhead got any ideas.

The brunette could feel it, she was almost there, the sensation of the warm shower water and the thrill of riding another woman was exciting the tanned female like never before. "I'm..." breathed Bonnie, "I'm gonna…cu-uh" she tried to speak.

Kim watched as Bonnie tried to scream but no sound came out, her body shook as the most intense orgasm overtook her senses. Finally the tanned female let out a moan crossed with a growl as she collapsed onto Kim's chest, hugging her.

She breathed heavily, panting and unable to move. The brunette's legs felt like jelly and she couldn't stand on her own. Kim giggled and helped Bonnie compose herself.

The redhead hadn't reached her climax but she didn't really care. She turned off the shower and turned to face Bonnie.

"Wow, so much for having a shower" Kim smiled. "Now my leg smells like Bonnie"

Bonnie shot a disgusted look at the redhead. "That is so gross Kim"

The brunette turned and opened the shower door. She turned back to Kim, "This whole thing is gross!" she added, closing the door on her rival.

"Lighten up Bonnie; we're still in high school. We're supposed to experiment" explained Kim, trying to rationalise what they had just done, not to mention the time before.

"Is that what this is? I think you should save your experiments for science class" replied Bonnie, towelling herself off.

"Hey, you just humped my leg, we're partners B" retorted Kim opening the shower door and grabbing a towel herself.

"You are so disgusting Kim" stated the brunette as she pulled up a pair of tan ¾ pants.

"And I'm not your partner, I've already got a boyfriend and I don't swing that way" the tanned female said calmly, refusing to make eye contact with her rival.

"Uh, flatter yourself much? I meant like science partners, that kind of partner" replied Kim, drying her hair. "And I have a boyfriend too" Kim sighed, thinking about Ron. "How am I going to explain this to him?" she asked herself.

Bonnie suddenly shot Kim an angry look. The brunette walked right up to Kim and held her finger in her face. "You're not going to explain anything K" she said in a serious and somewhat panicked tone. "If the school finds out what I... what _we_ did"

Kim gently bit Bonnie's finger. The brunette gave a startled look then glared at the redhead. "Don't wave your finger at me" Kim smiled slyly. Bonnie growled in frustration, "I swear Kim if you tell that pathetic boyfriend of yours or anyone…"

Kim obnoxiously covered Bonnie's mouth. "Alright Bonnie, I promise I won't tell anyone, I'm not sure it's the best thing to do anyway"

Bonnie tore her rival's hand away, "That's right K, one of us has a reputation to think about" she smiled, turned her back and left the change rooms.

Kim huffed "You still humped my leg B" the redhead called out, she could hear Bonnie's muffled growl as she left the gym.

Cheer practice was over and Kim and Bonnie were alone in the changing rooms once again, this time however both of them were already changed and ready to leave.

"Wow Bonnie, I'm impressed" Kim smiled, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Nothings changed between us at all has it?"

Bonnie slapped her rival's hand away. "Of course not, what happened between us was nothing; after all" she replied.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right" answered Kim with a sly smile. "But I've definitely learnt something from this experience"

Bonnie made a disgusted face, "Ugh, do you have to call it that? Let alone talk about it?"

Kim ignored the brunette and walked up behind her. Suddenly grasping the tanned female by the waist and pulling her close. The redhead rested her head on Bonnie's shoulder. "I've learnt, that I can make Bonnie Rockwaller melt, just by touching her" she whispered.

Bonnie was breathing shallow, she felt Kim's hands snake down her belly towards her pants. "That's it!" the brunette shouted, breaking free from her rival's grasp and spinning to face her. "I'm so not going to let you hold this over me Possible"

Kim looked startled. "What are you talking about B?"

Bonnie frowned, "Since the little shower incident, I still owed you one"

The redhead crossed her arms and smirked, "So you've been thinking about it the whole week huh?"

Bonnie shook her head, "I haven't just been thinking about it K, I've been preparing for it!" she smiled. "Now it's time I returned the favour"

Kim held her hands in front of her, "Really Bonnie, that's not necessary" she smiled nervously.

"I insist Kim" the brunette smirked. Taking hold of her rival's forearms and pulling her in for a kiss.

The contact of their lips served only as a distraction, once Bonnie had a firm grasp on Kim's sweatpants she broke the kiss and promptly knelt before the redhead, taking her rival's pants with her.

Kim gasped as cool air blanketed her exposed legs. Noticing this, Bonnie smirked. "Aww is it cold Kimmie?" she teased, "Don't worry things will heat up soon"

Bonnie started to blow air onto Kim's naked thighs, causing the redhead to blush and shudder. "Stop that" said Kim, playfully pushing the brunettes' head away.

The tanned female smiled and guided her rival so she was lying on her back upon the very same bench on which they had their first encounter.

"Wow, this seems strangely familiar" stated Kim sarcastically.

"Don't worry, this next part will be all new" replied Bonnie, removing the redhead's shoes in order to take off her sweatpants.

Once the pants were off, Bonnie crawled up to Kim's stomach, she gave the redhead a devilish smirk before sliding back to view her rival's panties. There was nothing special about them, just plain white undergarments. But Bonnie was only concerned with what was beneath them; running her index finger along up and down Kim's concealed womanhood.

Kim gasped and moaned almost silently, continuing to whimper as the brunette persisted with her gentle caress. Bonnie smiled; this is exactly how she planned it, after this she could make Kim falter just by looking at her. The brunette slowly removed the panties, immediately returning to the redhead's point of interest.

"Alright, lets do this Possible, some of us have a life to return to" stated the brunette. Kim rolled her eyes, but immediately shut them as she felt Bonnie's warm tongue tease her entrance for the first time.

"B-Bonnie" the redhead gasped and grasped a handful of the brunette's hair.

The tanned female smiled to herself and continued her actions, this time using her middle and index fingers to part the sensitive flesh surrounding her rival's opening and allow her tongue more room to play.

Kim bucked her hips and glanced down at Bonnie, who returned the look without interrupting her current duty. The brunette relished the distraught yet pleasured face her rival was making. Placing her hands on Kim's thighs and gently easing them apart.

Bonnie's next move was to probe the redhead's delicate opening with her fingers. Instead of haphazardly inserting them however she watched Kim's expression intently to make sure she wasn't causing the redhead any pain.

All signs were go as Kim welcomed the gentle penetration with a moan. The tanned female took this as a sign to continue, steadily increasing the pace of her insertion, while her tongue now focused on her rival's clit.

Kim couldn't believe how amazing the feeling of Bonnie's tongue was as it darted around and made tiny circles around her throbbing and now moist entrance. The redhead could feel herself coming close to her climax and she held her rival's head firmly in place, Bonnie took this as a hint; and did her best to increase her speed.

The brunette almost had to cover her ears as Kim screamed in pleasure, her climax finally reached in an explosive orgasm causing the redhead to stretch her legs repeatedly and run her feet along the ground, her limbs finally falling limp upon the bench and letting out a large sigh of pleasure.

Kim giggled when she saw the bottom half of Bonnie's face dripping with her juices. "Sorry about that Bonnie" she blushed.

"Hmph" the brunette huffed, then bent down to wipe her face with a towel. "It was worth it" the tanned female whispered to herself. At least she hoped it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

It would have seemed that Bonnie's idea to have Kim hopelessly attracted to her was definitely on track. However, as with many of her plans involving Kim Possible. This latest scheme to have her rival wrapped around her little finger had one fatal flaw.

Bonnie was _still_ attracted to Kim.

In fact, it was this little hitch that soon found the two girls going at it in the change rooms once again.

"This is wrong" Kim breathed in between their passionate kissing. The redhead had her rival pinned up against the lockers and was enjoying her dominate position; even if her mind was now doubting her actions.

"I know. you're so not my type" replied the brunette, without opening her eyes. Her mouth open, waiting for the redhead to continue the kiss.

"Thanks… Bonnie" Kim said flatly.

Bonnie opened her eyes when her rival refused to make contact with her mouth.

"I mean if I was ever going to do this sort of thing with a girl, which I totally wouldn't. It would be with someone way higher on the food chain"

"But, you _are_ doing this with me… right now, Bonnie" replied the redhead.

"Yea, but it just sort of happened" said the brunette, sounding almost as if she was trying to excuse herself for her current situation.

"That's what I'm talking about B; this sort of thing doesn't _just_ happen" replied Kim, feeling around the back of her neck.

"_What_ are you doing?" asked a curious and confused Bonnie.

"I don't know I was kind of hoping there would be a mind control device or some other rational explanation for this" answered the redheaded cheerleader with a sigh, it was frustrating being strangely attracted to someone that you wouldn't dream of being with and not having any clue how it happened, worse yet there was still no love between them, a kind of hollow intimacy.

"Kim, I think that saving-the-world thing you do, has fried your brain" the brunette suddenly chimed in. "Not that you weren't a total freak to begin with" she added.

"Wow Bonnie, keep talking, I think my unexplained attraction to you is about to wear off" the redhead said sarcastically. Annoyed that her rival could make out with her, yet still harbour such animosity.

"Wow Kim, ungrateful much?" replied the brunette, mocking Kim's previous tone.

"Excuse me?" Kim blinked.

"I was _supposed_ to go shopping today; instead I'm here in this dingy change room with you" answered Bonnie, as if she expected her rival to praise her obvious generosity. "And that's another thing, why do we always do this in the change rooms?" she asked her fuming rival "So not the turn on"

"So not the Ish, Bonnie" Kim replied, growing annoyed with the girl under her. "We can't keep doing this"

The two rivals locked lips once more, their hands recommencing their exploration. One of Kim's own hands sensually roaming the tanned female's thigh, suddenly a familiar sequence of beeps sound off from the redhead's discarded pants.

"What's that noise?" asked Bonnie, suddenly afraid they may have been discovered.

"It's the Kimmunicator" answered Kim, lifting herself off her rival and retrieving the device.

"Uhh, hey Wade what's the sitch?" the redhead tried to act as calm as she could, in truth her heart was pounding nervously. She too had been startled by the sudden interruption.

"Hey Kim and…Bonnie?" Wade asked confused.

Kim turned her head to find the brunette peering over her shoulder. "Uhh yeah, we were just, uh… going over the new cheer routine I had and-" started Kim.

"You can tell about it on your way to Sicily" Wade cut in with a smile. "Your ride should be there in a minute"

"Sicily?" Kim inquired.

Wade took a sip of his drink, "Yea, a museum's been completely trashed, but nothing was reported stolen" the boy replied.

"Let me guess, Drakken?" the redhead smirked.

"We're not sure, something knocked out all the security cameras before the break in" Wade answered while typing away at his keyboard. "Your ride is outside, Ron and Rufus are already onboard"

"Thanks Wade" Kim smiled. Shutting off the Kimmunicator and began to get dressed.

She bent down to pick up her shirt, but Bonnie snatched it away before she could.

"Hold up Possible, we're not finished yet! You can't just run off to Sicily! What about me?" the fiery brunette inquired.

"I think saving the world takes priority Bonnie, besides didn't you say you'd rather be shopping?" replied the redhead, making a grab for the garment, but failing as it was pulled from reach.

"Uh yeah, but the shops are closed now!" the brunette crossed her arms. "Fine, go do your silly save the world thing, just like you run out on cheer practice"

"We can so talk about this later Bonnie" replied Kim, taking her top out of her rival's grasp while she wasn't paying attention.

"You- well, don't expect me to be in the mood again K, you had your chance!" shouted the tanned female.

Kim rolled her eyes as she left the gym and boarded the idle aircraft outside.

**The next week**

To the dismay of both girls, their attractions hadn't been resolved over the weekend. Being apart only intensified their desire to be together again. Unfortunately for them, Ron had been waiting for Kim outside the change rooms the past couple of days. And while he didn't suspect a thing, he was curious as to why the redhead had spent the last week staying behind after practice.

It was now Wednesday. And the tension between the two girls was building up. They were extra aggressive to each other whenever they clashed about something; Of course it was always Bonnie who started the engagement, but Kim had no problem taking part. It almost seemed like they were desperate for any contact between them.

It was on Friday that a glimmer of hope finally shone. Ron and his parents would be going away for the weekend, this meant that Ron would have to come straight home after school to help pack and wouldn't be there to wait for Kim after practice.

It was the perfect opportunity to finally release the increasing pressure between the two rivals. Kim wondered if maybe they could just talk about it, After all, it wasn't _just_ physical tension was it?

Well, maybe it wasn't but whatever mental or emotional tension that existed between them was now hidden beneath a steamy make out session. The two cheerleaders tore at each others mouths with more intensity than their first heated encounter.

Their hands; now forcefully retracing the paths they had become familiar with the last time they had groped each other. They lay atop the same bench they used numerous times, but it was only for a brief moment, as their brutal intensity soon saw them crashing to the cold floor.

Kim straddled her rival, kissing and nibbling the brunette's neck with enough force to leave a blush mark. The tanned cheerleader moaned as the redhead began toying with her breasts, before sealing her lips with a deep kiss. Their tongues danced with one another, as they moved to and from the other's mouth.

"I can't believe-" Kim panted, "I waited all week-" she paused to catch her breath, "To do this" she puffed, placing a kiss on her rival's collarbone.

"That makes two of us K" replied the brunette, being equally out of breath.

Kim began to undress her rival, removing her own clothes soon after.

"Can we get off the floor? Its cold" whined the brunette.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that for long B" Kim smirked at the naked girl beneath her. But gently picked her rival up and placed her back onto the bench.

"There's not really much room on here" stated Bonnie, glancing up at the redhead.

"There is for what I have in mind" Kim replied slyly, kneeling down so she was face to face with the tanned cheerleader's exposed entrance.

Bonnie swallowed, nervously awaiting her rival's next move. While she had done this for Kim before, she had yet to experience it for herself. She didn't have to wait long as the redhead's tongue was just as eager as she was. And soon found it tickling the moist opening of Bonnie's pulsing womanhood.

The brunette hummed in pleasure at this new sensation, relishing each unpredictable movement of the redhead's tongue. Kim began to nibble the soft walls of her rival's entrance, thoroughly enjoying herself and her ability to make the tanned cheerleader squirm in ecstasy.

Although she had been at it for a good ten minutes, it suddenly felt like five seconds as the redhead pulled away, much to the disappointment and whining of the brunette.

"Why'd you stop?" the tanned female whined, beginning to rub herself to maintain the feeling.

Kim smirked, "I couldn't let you have it _that_ easy Bonnie" she replied. Grasping the tanned female's legs and sliding her down the bench. The redhead straddled her rival once more. "You've done all the riding so far B, I think it's my turn"

"Seriously Kim, you sound so lame" the brunette replied with a sigh.

Kim simply smiled and thrust her womanhood forcefully against Bonnie's, causing the tanned female to gasp.

"Wow, way to be gentle K!" whined the brunette.

"Don't have time to be gentle B" replied Kim, thrusting once more.

Bonnie gasped once more, and then flashed a glare at her rival. "Seriously Kim, do it properly or don't do it at all" she growled.

"Yeah, like you'd want me to stop Bonnie" retorted the redhead. Who eased up and began thrusting in rhythm.

Bonnie couldn't respond, she was too busy holding back her whimpering. The pace was now to the brunette's liking, and the sensation was returning once more. This time however there would be no interruptions, now that Kim was a part of the action there was no way she would stop.

The two continued their passionate encounter until both girls felt themselves nearing their limit; a pressure like none other began building up in the pit of their stomaches, a hazy and warm feeling slowly taking over their senses. Kim increased her thrusting speed, both girls starting to moan, before screaming out in pleasure. The intense pleasure persisting as they reached their orgasm more than once. Their howling soon subsided as Kim collapsed onto her rival.

They could have laid there all night, if not for the sound of the gym door opening. Kim sat up and listened intently.

"Bonnie, I think someone's here" the redhead whispered in hushed panic.

Bonnie frowned; "Who would be lame enough to come to school-" she was cut off by a familiar voice.

"KP!! Are you here?" a voice called out.

"Ron!" both girls accidentally shouted as they looked at each other. They covered their mouths in reflex.

"Kim! Was that you?" Ron called out; he approached the change room doors.

The girls frantically looked around for their clothes, bumping into one another.

Kim tried to stall for time, "Ron, don't come in, uh we're getting changed"

"What? I can't hear you KP" replied Ron, cupping a hand to his ear. "I'm coming in; I hope you're not getting cha-"

A chorus of startled screams from both girls and boy echoed throughout the gym, Rufus fainting onto Ron's shoulder.

"Whoa! Sorry Ladies my mistake!" Ron grinned sheepishly while hiding his eyes with his hand.

"Get out!" the girls shouted in unison.

Kim began to blush heavily. Ron had never seen her naked before and this wasn't the ideal circumstance for it to happen.

Bonnie on the other hand was quite furious. She quickly dressed herself and stormed out of the change rooms to find Ron. "You didn't see anything Stoppable!" she growled at the shaken boy.

"Nothing, not a thing" Ron replied, still hiding his eyes.

Kim took her time to compose herself, before leaving the change rooms to face Ron.

"Hey Ron" she smiled nervously. Her heart beating incredibly fast; thinking about what might have happened if Ron had walked in any earlier.

"Hey KP, Sorry about walking in on you like that, I thought you-" the boy started, equally nervous.

"No big Ron, but in future you'll knock first right?" Kim smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah, I don't think I could take another scare like that again" he replied, still shaken.

"So, what are you doing here? I thought you were going away with the rents?" the redhead asked curiously?

"I was, but they said I didn't have to go. I told them how we'd barely spent much time together since you were always staying back after practice" replied Ron with an excited smile. "So we can hang out this weekend and tonight is Ron night after all"

"Sure but no Buenos Nacho. Let's do something else for a change!" Kim smiled.

"That's fine with me" replied Ron, turning to face a glum looking Rufus on his shoulder. "Sorry buddy but we can always go tomorrow!" the little mole rat cheered enthusiastically. "So KP, what were you and Bonnie doing back here so late?"

Kim swallowed, "Uh, just stuff, cheerleading stuff…you know, new routines and all that" the redhead stuttered nervously.

"You should have told me KP! I need some new ideas for my mad dog entrance!" Ron pumped his fist excitedly. "Do you think I can come to the next meeting?" he asked hopefully.

Kim smiled. "Sorry Ron, but its girls only. Besides I don't think there'll be any more meetings things were getting _way_ too heated in there" the redhead giggled.

"Yea, I'll bet, that Bonnie is always looking to ride you for something" Ron nodded his head.

Kim raised an eyebrow, and then laughed at her boyfriend's last comment.

**The next Wednesday **

Things seemed to be back to normal between the two rivals, their animosity never left them, but there was no _sexual_ tension between them. The change room encounters had finished. In fact now the girls waited till the other had left the gym before they began changing, just to make sure there would be no more instances of unexpected passion. More importantly their attraction to one another seemed to have dissipated entirely.

They may never know what started their little fun. And they can certainly deny it ever happened. But they can never truthfully deny that deep down, while it lasted, they enjoyed every minute of it.

**NOTES:**

And that's it. Pretty short story, but for what it's worth, it's roughly two days of planning and a few hours typing. Actually I'm embarrassed to use the word 'planning' when a sex scene is involved. Makes me sound rather dirty doesn't it? Admittedly I've never written a story that was under twenty thousand words that wasn't a total waste of time.

I took special care to refrain from any foul language that I can't imagine you would hear from the KP cast. And I tried to leave as much to the imagination as I could regarding the sex scenes. I know that some KP fans are offended by such material, so I'm sorry if anyone was offended by my writing.

Additionally, thanks to everyone who had the patience to read it all and a special thankyou to anyone who might have enjoyed it. I hope at least someone might have been entertained by my efforts, after all this story was written (poorly) for all the Kim/Bonnie fans. (Assuming I'm not the only one, hahaha, I'm a dork.)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction. I do not own any of the characters described within.

**Author Note: **What's this? a third chapter? I thought I finished this story!

Alright, I'll explain. This fic was intended to be a simple Oneshot that traded depth for smutty KiBo scenes. However, It was also intended to be all one chapter. But thanks to the positive reviews and the overwhelming number of hits. I thought that it was only fair that I at least offered some depth. So to anyone who was happy with the story ending the way it did, this chapter probably isn't for you. I just figured some of you could benefit from some new content, but I could be wrong. Its up to you to decide that for yourself. Thanks to everyone who faved and reviewed the original piece, you do flatter me, as a lot of authors would consider this story... well, you're all very sweet. Thank you.

* * *

"See this K? It's the latest model, straight off the shelf with all the accessories."

The tanned cheerleader was sporting a brand new mobile phone; it was sleek, shiny and undeniably stylish, much like its owner, apart from the shininess. And she was determined to show it off.

"It's great Bonnie, but I'll stick with the Kimmunicator"

"That big clunky toy?" the brunette raised an eyebrow.

"It's not a toy B, It's a highly advanced…" but before the cheerleader could continue she was promptly cut off.

"It may be ahead of technology K, but when it comes to being fashionable it's totally outdated."

Having stolen the last word, the brunette made her way to her next class, leaving her rival to stand speechless in the hallway.

Only a brief time had passed since their little '_Change Room Fun'. _And once more the arguments raged, fights about cheer routines, fashion and the latest trends, not to mention the unbreakable food chain. And while from an outsider's perspective their hostility certainly _seemed_ genuine, there was a certain reservation in each encounter, as if the girls were merely keeping up appearances lest they drew suspicion.

Whatever was really going on between them, it was about to get a lot more interesting this afternoon, at the very place it had begun.

Cheer practice had just finished, the redheaded hero had been pretty satisfied with today's performance, even though she couldn't prevent Bonnie from fiddling with her new phone. But that was pretty typical behaviour from the brunette.

Kim made her way into the change rooms. Most of the girls had already changed and packed their bags, but a few were still present, including Bonnie, who headed for the showers. The two rivals had taken special care to avoid being alone together. But with Bonnie in a separate room, things should be fine.

She acknowledged the remaining girls as they left the change rooms and wasted no time retrieving her bag from her locker, placing it on the seat in the centre of the room. She sat down next to it and removed her shoes.

The redhead was quick to change clothes and began to pack her uniform into her bag. As she reached for her Pom-Poms, something caught her eye, the remaining bag on the lounge across from her, Bonnie's bag.

The sight of it reminded Kim to pick up the pace. She couldn't risk being left alone with the brunette, even if things _had_ been relatively normal as of late, after all things _seemed_ normal the first time. She was about to resume packing when something else drew her gaze, next to the bag, a small shiny object stood out upon the surface of the lounge.

"Is _that_…Bonnie's new phone?"

The cheerleader cautiously stood over the device, admiring its sleek stylish design. "I have to admit it is kind of cute" she smiled in approval.

Kim shot a quick glance toward the showers; she could hear the water running, which meant she still had time.

"Wow, it's really light" the redhead gasped as she weighed the phone in her palm. "I guess the Kimmunicator is a _little_ bulky" she withdrew the device for comparison.

Kim's eyes grew wide as she suddenly noticed the background picture on Bonnie's new phone.

"That's a picture of… Me!" the heroine's mouth dropped as she beheld the image of her rear plastered on the brunette's phone. The redhead wasn't sure how to react at first, how? Why? When did Bonnie manage to take an up-skirt shot of her panties? Of course! During practice she wouldn't stop playing with her phone. Was this a plan to humiliate her? How many photos were there?

With her mind focused on the shiny object in her hand, Kim had neglected to notice the brunette had finished her shower.

"Kim!"

The tanned girl was surprised to see her rival alone in the change room.

The redheaded cheerleader was shocked from her thoughts by the sudden noise. She spun around to see Bonnie wrapped in a towel.

The two girls locked eyes for a moment before the brunette caught sight of the device in her rival's hand.

"Is that my…" the tanned female cut her own sentence short as a sudden realisation sank in. The look on Kim's face confirmed her fear. The cheerleaders could only stare at each other, mouths agape, unable to speak.

Bonnie inwardly cursed herself for her clumsy actions, how could she leave her phone lying around like that? And with a picture of Kim as the background, how many of the girls have seen the photo? Maybe only the redhead had seen it, none of the others would have touched her phone…would they?

Kim finally broke the silence and confronted the brunette about the image.

"What's the sitch Bonnie?"

The tanned female's eyes darted back and forth between the phone and her rival as she stuttered in reply.

"It's…I mean…I…"

"Are you planning to show it to all the boys and…"

"I like you" the brunette interrupted.

There was a short silence as Kim took in what her rival had just told her. She _did_ consider this a possible theory behind the picture; but she'd also hoped she would be mistaken.

"Bonnie..." the redhead's tone stressed 'don't do this to me'

"I like you Kim"

The heroine was confused; she had been under the impression that there was a mutual, if unspoken agreement that whatever had happened between the two girls was officially over. How long had Bonnie felt this way? By recollection the brunette had harboured animosity towards the redhead even during their intimacy. What exactly was the sitch here?

"You said this was just a phase"

"I don't know, maybe it is just a phase K, but it's a phase I'm not over yet"

"That's your problem Bonnie; I have a commitment to Ron now and I won't risk hurting my best friend over some stupid fling" the redhead handed the brunette her phone.

Bonnie contemplated the floor for a moment. Maybe she was going about this the wrong way. Ron had been Kim's best friend since they were little, there was no way Kim would continue to jeopardise their relationship.

The brunette locked eyes with the redhead once more.

"Can we… be friends?"

Kim was taken aback by the inquiry. Bonnie wanted to be friends? Perhaps there were more than hormones behind this 'Phase' after all. That is, if the request was genuine.

"If that's what you want Bonnie, I'd be happy to…"

"Really? We can go to the mall right now!" an excited brunette chirped, her towel falling to the floor to reveal her slender, tanned and fully exposed figure.

Kim turned away so her rival could get dressed; a light blush forming on her pale cheeks as she imagined herself once again underneath the tanned girl's shapely form.

A tap on her shoulder pulled her back into reality.

"Okay, let's hit the mall K!"

"Uh, I can't Bonnie; I've got lots of homework"

"Please" the brunette pleaded, "I'll buy you a new phone!"

"I've still got the Kimmunicator…"

"I'll get you some shoes then!"

"What's wrong with my shoes?" the redhead inquired, inspecting her footwear.

"Please!"

Bonnie watched her rival's face intently.

"Alright, lets go" Kim sighed, she didn't _really_ have homework, rather her recent daydream had made her uncertain of her feelings; and Bonnie's insisting that they hang out only made her more uneasy.

She knew in her heart that she wanted a serious relationship, a deeper commitment than what Bonnie had on offer. What troubled her the most however, was the compelling _physical_ attraction to the tanned girl. If there was a chance the two of them could entertain a proper relationship, would she leave Ron for Bonnie?

On the surface, one couldn't imagine trading honest, caring Ron Stoppable for someone with a personality like Bonnie. But deep down, Kim found the moments of hostility between herself and the brunette exhilarating.

**Later at Club Banana**

Suffice to say Monique was surprised to see Kim show up with Bonnie at Club Banana, and even more surprised to see them getting along . She nonetheless reserved her suspicions about the brunette's motives, noting that Kim seemed a little wary of Bonnie herself; which made sense to her given the tanned cheerleader's track record with the redhead.

The girls had been there for a while now, and Kim would have to admit it _was_ fun trying on new outfits, even if they weren't going to buy them. Maybe they _could_ be just friends. The heroine allowed herself to relax and enjoy the afternoon with her new friend.

"Hurry up in there K; I want to see how it looks!" Bonnie called from outside the dressing room.

"Almost done"

A moment later the dressing room door opened, revealing Kim in a baby blue summer dress. "What do you think?"

The brunette was about to answer when she caught sight of Tara and several other cheerleaders in the dressing room mirror.

"I think you should try these on"

Bonnie handed the redhead the remaining outfits she had picked out and forced the poor girl back into the dressing room, closing the door.

"Wait, Bonnie… what about?"

Kim peered out of the dressing room to find Bonnie standing outside the shop, conversing with the other cheerleaders. She watched the girls walk away, and then cursed herself for being so naïve. Of course Bonnie wasn't serious about being friends, not when she still had her image to maintain. Kim wasn't prepared to hide herself for the brunette's sake.

Bonnie made her way back to Club Banana; she'd only be gone five minutes. Maybe Kim was still changing? She knew she shouldn't have left her friend like that; it was more of a reflex, a bad habit, especially since she was trying to earn points in the redhead's good book.

The brunette was disappointed to find the dressing room empty.

**The next day**

Kim had managed to ignore Bonnie for the entire day. Whenever the brunette had attempted to speak with her, she simply walked away. Her rival acted indifferently, but inside, the tanned girl was rather hurt.

Bonnie expected something like this to happen, it was her own fault too. She needed to open a window, since she had closed the door herself. But how would she manage to get Kim to speak to her again?

At the end of the school day, the redhead and the brunette still hadn't spoken, but Bonnie had managed to come up with a plan that would soon change that.

The teen hero had decided to cut her losses and focus on her relationship with Ron; if Bonnie didn't want to be friends with her then she was fine with it. She just wished the brunette hadn't played her like she did, why would she waste both of their time like that? Was it because she turned down the cheerleader in the change room?

Whatever the case, Kim was confident that she had driven the point home by ignoring Bonnie today. It was over between them.

When the redhead made it to the front door of her house she was greeted by her Mother. After exchanging a brief comment regarding how the day had been, Kim started for her bedroom. She didn't make it very far before her Mother called her back.

"Kim, where are you going? What about your study partner?"

Kim looked confused as she turned around. "My study partner…?"

"She arrived just before you did; I'm surprised you didn't come home together"

"So am I" the redhead spoke to herself. This was certainly suspicious.

Kim could hear her Father conversing with a familiar voice from the kitchen. She knew it could only be one person.

"Bonnie!" the cheerleader's suspicions were confirmed as she caught sight of the brunette sitting across from her dad at the kitchen table. The man was undoubtedly pleased with this new development.

"Hey there Kimmie-cub, your friend Bonnie and I were just getting acquainted"

"So I noticed" Kim glared accusingly at her rival.

The tanned girl responded with an innocent smile.

After a moment of silence, Kim pulled the tanned cheerleader from her seat, linking arms with her.

"Well, we'd better hit the books, right Bonnie?" the redhead feigned a smile.

Mr Possible smiled at his daughter's enthusiasm "That's my girl"

Kim marched the brunette to her bedroom, closing the door behind them. Bonnie found her way over to the teen hero's bed and sat down. The two of them were alone together in a bedroom; things were going well for the tanned cheerleader so far.

"What are you doing here Bonnie?"

"Didn't you hear? We're study partners now!" the brunette tried to sound cute.

Kim didn't seem amused.

"Oh come on K, like you have to ask" Bonnie placed her hands upon her hips. "We both know why I'm here"

"I already told you Bonnie, It's not going to happen"

"I know you want this as much as I do Kim" the brunette stated boldly.

"I'd already forgotten about it, why couldn't you?"

"You _can't_ just forget something like that"

"Yes, you _can_" Kim paused. Sitting down on the bed, her gaze fixed to the floor. The brunette was about to reply, but held her tongue. She felt the seriousness in the other girl's voice.

"When you realise you're hurting someone who cares about you, who…_loves_ you. It's quite easy to forget" the redhead continued.

"I care about you!"

"Is that why you left me alone at Club Banana?"

"That was…" the tanned girl started.

"Face it Bonnie, you only care about yourself and your image"

"That's not true!" The brunette protested.

Kim detected a degree of sincerity in Bonnie's voice, but that didn't excuse her recent behaviour. The redhead was pulled from her thoughts however, upon noticing her rival; steadily closing the distance between their lips.

There was a sudden desire to recoil, to evade the imminent contact, yet some unknown force held the heroine in place. Bonnie could only assume this was a good thing, and continued her advance. Their lips; now almost touching, parted anxiously.

Before they could seal their controversial kiss however, there was a knock at the door. The two girls had just enough time to separate, as Mrs Possible entered the room to announce the arrival of Ron, much to Kim's relief and Bonnie's disappointment.

"I should go" the brunette almost sighed as she stood from the bed and made her way out of the room, very much to the surprise of the Older Woman, who was under the impression that the girls would be studying for at least an hour or two.

Kim simply told her Mother that the two of them had exchanged notes and that everything was fine. It was a lie, but the truth seemed a little too extreme. The next hurdle would be explaining to Ron why the cheerleader had just passed him on the way inside.

**Later that night**

Bonnie lay awake on her bed, unable to sleep. Her mind was replaying the kiss that _almost_ happened this afternoon, or rather the kiss that Kim wasn't prepared to deny her. It's true, the redhead vocally rejected the idea of them being together, yet evidently she did not object to the brunette's advances either.

Was there a chance the teen hero still felt something for her rival? Bonnie cursed herself once again for ditching Kim at the mall the other day. What was she thinking? She had managed to score time with the cheerleader, only to throw it away for the sake of her image. Deep down though, Bonnie knew she couldn't help it.

Her social standing and popularity was the _only_ thing she held over her rival. If people suddenly saw them hanging out what would they think? There had already been whispers that something was going on between the two girls, of course no one knew exactly what that was, but it only took one person's perverted mind to spread a rumour that could damage both girl's reputation.

Past mistakes aside, the brunette decided that she would try her luck with Kim tomorrow, as she knew that what had happened in the bedroom this afternoon would still be on the redhead's mind the next day.

Kim took care to avoid running into Bonnie unnecessarily the following day. To her relief, the brunette didn't approach her at all during cheer practice. In fact she found it rather eerie that the tanned cheerleader was paying almost no attention to her. After all, it was Bonnie who had been the driving force of the recent events and Bonnie who had attempted to kiss _her_, not the other way around, so why would she be avoiding her?

Not that it mattered, Kim reasoned. If she could just make it through the day without encountering the brunette, then she may be able sort out all the conflicting thoughts she was having about the girl.

Taking no chances, the redheaded hero watched Bonnie and the rest of the cheer squad leave the change rooms and exit the gym, before she made her move to go get changed. What she didn't see however, was the brunette double back into the building with the intent of ambushing her.

Yes, Bonnie had learnt that Kim wasn't responding to words. She didn't know for certain if the redhead was attracted to her, but she knew she could get a reaction out of the heroine through intimate physical action. Hormones were a powerful force it seemed.

The brunette cautiously opened the door to the change rooms and peered inside; scanning the room, she found Kim with her back turned, wearing nothing but her cheer top and panties, a welcome sight for the tanned teen.

Carefully closing the door behind her, Bonnie crept up on her unsuspecting rival.

As the redhead turned around to retrieve something from her bag, she was startled to find the brunette standing directly behind her.

Before Kim could utter a word, the tanned cheerleader pounced. Taking her by surprise and forcing them both onto the nearby lounge.

The two teenagers locked lips briefly, before the brunette shifted her attention to the redhead's pale neck, applying a layer of soft kisses to the delicate area.

In truth, Bonnie was unsure of what to do with the girl, now that she was on top of her. That dilemma was short lived however, as an angry redhead forcefully switched places with the brunette, pinning her to the lounge.

"What do you think you're doing Bonnie?" a furious, yet conflicted teen hero questioned the _obviously_ deranged girl beneath her.

The tanned girl offered no reply, save for her excited breaths. She simply lay there with her eyes closed, her lips slightly apart, lips that beckoned to be breached, to be explored.

Kim planned to give her rival a lecture about jumping people, especially when they've already said no.

But the lingering sensation of where the brunette's lips had graced her soft skin was beginning to overwhelm the redhead's concentration.

The sight of a submissive Bonnie, waiting, _begging_ for her touch was now too much to bear. Her willpower waning, she helplessly lowered herself onto the tanned female, embracing her in a deep kiss.

Bonnie smiled inwardly, she had been right on the money about Kim; there was _definitely_ an attraction between them.

The redhead broke the kiss to protest her actions, neither girl opened their eyes.

"I…I'm over…this" she panted.

"You're…totally…over this" the brunette panted in reply, humouring her rival.

The girls paused for but a moment, before Kim re-sealed their lips. Her attempts to resist were indeed futile. Breaking the intimate contact was like moving away from a warm fire to go sit in the snow.

It was obvious to the teen hero that Bonnie had planned this; she must have recognised Kim's strong physical attraction when she tried to kiss her that one afternoon. '_The devious little thing_'

Well, even if she couldn't pull herself away from the brunette, she would at least make sure the tanned girl was aching afterwards. With that thought in mind and without breaking the passionate kiss, Kim wrapped her arms around the slender girl's waist, pulling the cheerleader up from under her.

Bonnie's eyes hadn't opened since the kiss first started, but they opened once she realised she was almost out of breath.

Kim knew this of course, holding the tanned female tightly, until the other girl forced them apart to breathe.

The brunette gasped for air, glaring angrily at the redhead who just tried to suffocate her.

The heroine simply smirked in response.

"Fine" was the tanned girl's only reply.

Diving into the passionate embrace without hesitation and locking their lips once more.

If the redhead thought playing rough would stop Bonnie Rockwaller, she was _very_ mistaken. Obviously her rival underestimated just how much the brunette wanted this.

Kim's body language signalled the acceptance of the challenge, as she groped the cheerleader roughly, hoping to get some kind of reaction, the tanned girl mocking her actions with false moans.

The redhead lifted her rival from the lounge, never breaking the kiss as they moved around the entire room, slamming her playfully into the lockers, bending her over the makeup bench, finally pushing her to the floor, albeit gently.

Bonnie felt like an abused toy; and she loved every minute of it. The brunette beheld the tasty, slender figure of the girl standing over her.

Kim was no doubt an attractive girl, so much so that it may have been the driving factor for their current situation, at least on Bonnie's part.

But can a relationship really stand on physical attraction alone?

_What are you thinking Rockwaller? This is what you've been chasing all this time; you can't be having second thoughts now. _Bonnie fought with her conscience briefly before the redhead straddled her.

It looked like Kim was ready to get serious.

The brunette wondered if she should let things continue the way they were going. Would she be prepared to give up her image and commit to a serious relationship with Kim? Or, if this was simply a phase, would she just ditch the redhead when the attraction wore off?

As the teen hero closed in, Bonnie knew she would have to make her decision quickly.

* * *

**Author Note: **So how was that? If you're one of the brave ones that reviews my stories, then let me know what you think. I don't think this type of story can be dragged out much further, so perhaps a final chapter? either way, if you read it all and managed to enjoy it, I thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction. I do not own any of the characters described within.

**Author Note: **Hey guys, Happy New Year! I won't keep you long, it's a relatively short chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry about the long delay.

* * *

Kim proceeded to close the distance between her rival's lips and her own, pausing briefly when she detected a slight apprehensiveness from the girl beneath her.

Bonnie had turned her face away, breaking their gaze and thus avoiding the contact of Kim's soft lips. The redhead found this sudden rejection particularly strange on the brunettes' part; after all, it had been Bonnie who instigated the current situation.

Kim raised an eyebrow at the tanned teen.

"Bonnie..?"

The brunette glanced up at her rival, keeping her head turned away and smiling somewhat sheepishly.

"Yeah..?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

The redhead slowly began to widen the gap between the two of them, finding it even more surprising when, in contrast to her actions moments ago; the brunette now closed her arms around her, halting her retreat.

"No, no! I'm fine! See!?" the tanned cheerleader pulled Kim into a kiss.

The redhead wasn't convinced and neither was the brunette; the kiss lacked its usual intensity. It wasn't until Bonnie slipped her tongue in; that things started to gain momentum.

Shrugging off her previous sense of doubt, Kim's hands started to wander around the brunette's upper body in a familiar fashion, never lingering in one place for more than a moment.

After a brief tour around the voluptuous curves, one of her hands eventually found itself infiltrating the tanned girl's top; the redhead was surprised to find the brunette wasn't wearing a bra.

Kim broke the kiss to smirk at her rival, "No bra Bonnie?"

The brunette blushed, "Whatever, It just gets in the way when we..."

The redhead smiled; there was no doubt now, jumping her in the change room wasn't something decided on impulse. Bonnie _had_ planned this.

Whether or not the girl had thought it through was another matter entirely.

Moving in once more, Kim focused on her rival's neck region; her hands taking full advantage of the brunette's liberated chest, massaging the delicate mounds in rough fashion, before tracing their way down the girl's slender form towards her skirt.

Deciding to move things along, she repositioned herself, still straddling Bonnie; she was now facing the opposite direction, affording the brunette a clear view of the redhead's panties, much to her delight.

The teen hero shifted back and forth as she attempted to discard her rival's skirt, frustration setting in as she struggled to remove the garment.

"Stop kicking B! Lift your butt up"

"Uh... Hello? You're sitting on me!" the brunette protested.

"Ugh hopeless" Kim sighed.

"Me?" Bonnie tried to sit up, peering as best she could over the redhead's shoulder.

"No, I wasn't talking about you"

"Whatever..." the brunette crossed her arms and lay back down, a touch of anger in her voice.

Kim turned herself back around, her face hovering just above her rival's.

"Bonnie…" she smiled.

The brunette looked away, frowning.

"Bonnie…" the redhead tilted her body so their faces met again.

"What?" the tanned girl said plainly.

"You jumped me… do you even _want _to do this?" the redhead spoke softly.

The brunette's frown faded as she considered the question. This _was_ what she wanted, she knew that now. But would she have the stomach to follow it through? However deep it might take her?

After a moment, she responded by lifting her head, placing a kiss on her rival's lips.

Having found her resolve, she pulled herself out from under the redhead and removed her skirt. Wearing nothing save their cheer top and panties, the two girls knelt in front of each other.

Staring intently at the other, neither girl made a move.

The brunette finally took the initiative, gently forcing Kim onto her back.

Brushing the hair from the redhead's face, the two exchanged a fiery kiss; their hands groping at whatever they could find, eager to pick up from where they left off.

It wasn't long before Kim forced herself on top of Bonnie. The brunette groaning through the kiss as she was shifted into the submissive position as per ritual.

As the two paused for breath, Kim took the opportunity to slide down south, her face hovering between the tanned girl's legs.

She noted the cute panties her rival was wearing, before carefully sliding them down the toned, shapely legs that bore them.

Bonnie could feel the redhead's breath against her newly exposed area; it caused her body to shiver in anticipation of what was to come. Her breathing quickened in pace as Kim's hands traced their way along her legs. Her thumbs tickling the inner thigh, sending a satisfying chill up the brunette's spine.

However, the excitement soon turned to frustration; as the teen hero lavished attention everywhere, save for the one place that needed it the most. Planting kisses agonisingly close to her now aching womanhood.

The brunette gritted her teeth, clearly annoyed with her rival's torment. She growled in protest.

"What's wrong B?" Kim giggled in response.

Bonnie lifted her head and glared, further adding to the redhead's amusement. It was obvious what the tanned teen was after.

Happy to oblige, Kim took hold of the brunette's firm behind and leaned in closer. She too had been waiting for this, waiting to hear her rival whimper, to squirm in overwhelming pleasure at her touch.

For every flick of the tongue, each nibble or suck, awarded its own unique moan or cry of ecstasy. Her relentless mouth-work was driving the brunette insane; and knowing that, was Kim's biggest turn on.

Bonnie pressed her head against the floor, stretching her arms out and clenching her fists. She tried in vain to postpone the pressure that was steadily building up inside. She wanted this to last, yet she could do nothing, save forcing herself towards the redhead's lips, in an attempt to maximise the sensation.

Kim smiled inwardly, the tanned teen was close to finishing and she knew it.

Unfortunately for the hapless brunette, Kim wasn't.

"Wha-what are you doing?" the brunette panted. "D-Don't stop…please"

"We're not stopping; it's just time for kissing" the redhead smiled.

Kim straddled the helpless girl once more. Leaning in, she forced the brunette into a kiss. It wasn't long before the tanned girl pushed them apart.

"No… no kissing… we have to…finish" the brunette pleaded, still out of breath. She could feel the wonderful sensation slipping away.

"What's the rush B?" Kim taunted with a devious smile.

Bonnie did not look impressed.

"Alright, we'll do it your way B" the redhead feigned a sigh, planting a kiss on the tanned girl's forehead.

Satisfied with that answer, the brunette relaxed.

Kim now returned to her previous actions, feverously devouring the tanned girl from below; her rival's moans and whimpers only encouraging her further. Her right hand retired itself from caressing Bonnie's inner thigh and made its way down to assist the redhead's tongue.

The teen hero teased the brunette's entrance with her index finger, running the digit gently along the soft, sensitive tissue of the girl's outer walls.

But before the teen hero could proceed any further, Bonnie sat up, protesting.

"Wait! I just remembered" the brunette exclaimed.

"What? What's wrong now?" Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Over there, in my bag" the tanned teen pointed at a bag leaning against the wall near the change room door.

The redhead looked at her rival, then over at the bag. When the brunette didn't say anything she crawled over to examine it. Upon opening the bag, she didn't see anything of particular interest.

"Under the towel" Bonnie pointed out.

Kim's eyes widened as she withdrew a surprisingly long, stainless steel object.

"Th-This is…" the redhead stuttered, examining the light, yet firm device she held in her hand. Being metal, it was cool to the touch.

"Bonnie, this thing is huge!" exclaimed Kim, feeling slightly intimidated.

"Well it _is_ meant for two people K" the brunette replied, motioning the redhead toward her. "Bring it here"

Kim crawled over to the tanned cheerleader and knelt in front of her. "So, have you ever?"

"No, I haven't tried it yet. I bought it with you in mind, actually" answered Bonnie.

"_You_ bought this?" Kim was shocked.

"Of course," the brunette stated. "I couldn't exactly ask someone else to buy it for me" she smirked.

"Well, I am impressed B" the redhead raised an eyebrow, "And slightly confused"

Bonnie frowned, "What?"

"I mean, do we really need this?" Kim waved the metal toy.

"Well, no… but" the brunette shrugged her shoulders, "I just wondered, how it might feel" she added, tilting her head and smiling innocently.

"You mean, you and Brick have never…?" the teen hero trailed off.

"No" Bonnie stated plainly, her eyes fixed to the floor, "Our relationship is mostly for appearances anyway"

"I see" Kim smiled inwardly, she wasn't sure why, but a huge wave of relief washed over her upon hearing that Bonnie and Brick were not _really_ an item.

"What about you and…" the brunette pried cautiously.

"Who? Ron?" the redhead blushed as scandalous images of the two of them filled her head. "No, no we're just friends, sort of. I mean we're closer than that but..."

"But you've never…?" Bonnie leaned in with peaked interest.

Kim shook her head slightly in response.

The brunette smiled to herself, she too had hoped for such news.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, until both girls fixed their sights upon the length of cold, solid metal in Kim's hand.

Bonnie swallowed, "So, you wanna try it out?"

"I guess there's no harm…" Kim replied.

The brunette lay on her back, propping herself up with her elbows and slowly parting her legs, to allow Kim room to manoeuvre.

The redhead positioned herself between Bonnie's delicious thighs, her breasts flattening against the floor as she lay down on her belly. Kim curled her left arm around the brunette's right leg and rested her hand on the tanned stomach.

The teen hero brought the cool steel toy in her right hand to Bonnie's moist, fiery entrance. The brunette was still wet, despite the recent lapse in activity.

Kim glanced up at Bonnie, who simply nodded in silent approval.

The redhead moved in for the kill, pressing the firm object against the soft pink of her rival's opening. The tanned teen awarded her with a gasp. The sensation of cold steel against her searing flesh was indescribable, and it wasn't even _inside_ her yet.

Kim decided to experiment a bit, pressing the toy down firmly against Bonnie's clitoris. She started to massage the area both roughly and thoroughly. The brunette responded to her actions with moans of pleasure, squeezing the redhead's left hand tightly.

The length of the object was now coated in Bonnie's juices, making it rather slippery to hold. The brunette reached down suddenly, halting Kim's motions and positioning the toy at her quivering entrance.

"Do it Kim" she panted softly.

The redhead nodded nervously, and then complied; forcing the love soaked length slowly yet steadily through her rival's sensitive opening.

The feeling of breaching Bonnie's walls and penetrating her deeply, excited Kim to no end. She watched the brunette wince as her hymen was compromised, an event that Bonnie seemed more than comfortable with.

While it did in fact cross the tanned teen's mind for a moment, that she was losing her virginity; not only to a woman, but to her rival Kim Possible, in the end the thought served only to spur on her desire even further.

The brunette pushed her hips forward, in an attempt to devour more of the object's length. Happy to help, Kim also forced more deeply into her rival's nether regions, earning moans of ecstasy and approval.

Bonnie could feel its shape deep inside of her; it filled her up completely, it felt like it was touching her stomach. The intense heat radiating from within her had started to warm the toy, it was no longer cold.

Kim started to move the object in and out of her rival with rhythm and speed. The sensation was amazing for both girls. The redhead had never been so turned on in her life, she wondered if she should try it as well. The sight and sound of the long hard metal toy pounding in and out of the brunette's tight opening was almost too much to bear.

The teen hero shifted onto her knees; parting her legs slightly, she angled the remaining length of the toy and positioned it in front of her own soaking womanhood.

She teased her entrance a bit, circling the soft pink, testing it. The firm structure of the object was strangely inviting.

Taking a deep breath, she eased herself onto the hard steel. As it penetrated her, she could feel her delicate membrane start to tear and give way. A few tears made their way down her cheeks as she slid further down, taking what was left of the toy into her completely. Once she had become adjusted, Kim begun to ride up and down, slowly at first, then gradually picking up speed as her pleasure increased. The tightness of her entrance only heightened the pleasure as the toy stuffed her completely from wall to wall. Her rhythmic movements and the natural tugging of her womanhood, also forced the toy in and out of Bonnie as well, if only slightly.

Kim leaned forward, holding herself up with her hands on either side of the brunette; she panted and stared into her rival's eyes. Her efforts were ceaseless as she moved in and out and up and down, the feelings were amazing, and both girls were now nearing an inevitable and sure to be uncontrollable climax.

The two locked lips briefly, before the pressure that had built up inside them finally gave way. Neither girl could contain their screams of ecstasy, as an enormous wave of pleasure washed over them, smothering their senses and leaving them with a sensation of satisfaction and relief. Their juices soaked the floor beneath them as they lay next to one another, panting and laughing.

Despite the daze shrouding her mind, Kim still pondered Bonnie's enigmatic behaviour earlier on. It seemed like no matter how hard she thought about it, she couldn't decipher it.

Glancing to her rival, she offered a smile. Bonnie smirked back. It seemed that at least for the time being, things were peaceful between them.

Kim can only hope that by tommorow nothing would have changed.

* * *

**Author Note: **Woah! Chapter 4 is finally done. To be honest, I really didn't think it would ever see the light of day. Stuck in the pipeline, but maybe that's where it belongs. I often find that if I haven't written on the same story for a while it starts to go all over the place, or I start repeating myself, or I start repeating myself. Hopefully though this chapter maintains some semblance of consistency. Once again sorry for the huge delay in submission. And most importantly thanks for reading, even if didn't like it.


End file.
